urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Clint City
Clint City is where all the Clans live, and all the battles of Urban Rivals take place. Background In Clint City, everyone has a place. From the high towers of the Rescue Hospital to the dark corners of the GHEIST labs, the City is crawling with denizens, split up into clans. It is never mentioned what country Clint City resides in, though there are American-eske aspects to it. There's also what could be considered a sister-country called Poldachie-Golgavine and the city of Balgenheim that has often been mentioned in the card bios. There also seems to be a steady mountain range known as the Northern Mountains that appears to be relatively close to the city. Both places have had steady connections for good or for ill. Places Places of interest in Clint City are: *'Alba Varden': A ship seen in the background that is in the Clint City Harbor. *'All-Stars Stadium': A large stadium that is the HQ of the All Stars, where they use for most of their sports games. *'Arenas of Death': A coliseum where gladiatorial battles take place in the future, and the HQ of the Vortex in the present. *'Aquanis': An underwater kingdom located deep in the sea near the city. *'Bangers Ghetto': A local ghetto that is the HQ of the Bangers, where they usually hang out. *'Baramca Street': Frequently mentioned in some of the Sentinel clan members' bios, it is an area known for its violence and high crime rate. *'Bloodh's Rum Distillery: '''A tavern located near Orfanwood Road that ex-Piranas leader, Bloodh Cr, runs after his retirement. *'Borgia's Palace: Clint City's largest and most popular casino that is the HQ of Montana. *Cave of Secrets: A cave in Clint City where all the city's most valued magical relics, including the Book of Souls, lie. *'''Chez Gyro's: A popular eating establishment in the Bangers' territory, owned by Gyro. It has recently become the target for the Montana clan. *'Clint Airlines': Clint City's premier airport. Clara happens to be their most popular and dangerous stewardess. *'Clint City Bank': Clint City's most well-known bank known for it's less than scrupulous activities. *'Clint City Beach': The HQ of Ulu Watu. A popular seashore area of Clint City where Aquanis is believed to take place. *'Clint City Central Park': A major park that is host to a lot of ultimate Frisbee games. It has recently been taken over by Berzerk. *'Clint City Car Scrap Yard:' A place taken over by the Raptors and now serves as their HQ. *'Clint City Carwash: '''Clint City's carwash located in the industrial zone of the City. Spied out and taken over by the Komboka, now serving as their HQ. *'Clint City Library: A library known for its collection of ancient and dangerous books *'''Clint City Museum: A historical museum known for its fossil collections before being trashed by Kolos. *'Clint City Opera House: '''Clint City's biggest opera house that is heavily controlled by the Uppers. *'Clint City Subway:' An upcoming subway system that is being constructed by Jimmy. Due to some faulty work, it caused an accident that brought the Riots forth. *'Clint City Zoo': A once normal zoo that became the HQ for Jungo after a mysterious asteroid hit it, turning all the animals there into humanoid creatures. *'Croumf Crougno Valley': What Clint City was called during the prehistoric times. *'Don Pino's Pizza: A pizza place on the Montana's territory that's owned by Pino Rb. *'''End of the Mountain Bar: A biker bar located near Frozn's territory. *'Fixit Mechanics': A car customization shop in the Bangers' territory, owned by Fixit. *'Freaks Circus': The HQ of the Freaks. A local circus that is home to some of the most fantastical and disturbing performances ever. *'GHEIST Lab': A well-hidden secret lab that serves as the HQ of GHEIST. *'Golden Mountain Monastery': A monastery located in a mountainous area near Clint city that serves as the HQ of Fang Pi Clang. *'GuruCom': This is a store run by the Sakrohm that specializes in communications equipment. *'Hellfire Club, The': Mentioned only in the official comic (until Vixen's release), this is a popular strip joint that is frequented by various men from different clans (The name of the club may have been taken from the fictional mutant group from the X-Men comic series). *'Junkz Street': The HQ of the Junkz where they have parties. *'Koalampur Crash:' A dangerous area in the sea near Clint City that houses the Reef of Violent Death. (Mentioned in a New Blood announcement.) *'Kyrian Square:' A heavily sought after area (especially for musical pursuits) mentioned in a versus event between the Bangers and Junkz. *'La Junta Base': Clint City's only military base that is the HQ of La Junta. *'Leader Temple': A temple that towers high over Clint City, and is home to the Leaders. *'Leroy's': A restaurant in the Bangers' territory, run by the rapper, MC Leroy. *'Mount Glatz': The HQ of Frozn where humans and Yetis live in harmony. *'Nightmare Manor': A haunted mansion that serves as the HQ for the Nightmare. *'Northern Mountains': A well-known range of mountains near Clint City. *'Oculus Plaza:' A glass skyscraper mentioned in the Die Hard event. Possible home of the mysterious Oculus. *'Orfanwood': An impenetrable forest surrounding the Clint City's confines. (First mentioned in Oon's Cr announcement.) It is also home to the Tree, the main base of Dominion. *'Pile Tower': The HQ of Huracan. Their personal wrestling ring is located at the top of the building. *'Pink Club, The': The HQ of the Pussycats and their favorite hangout, known for it's strict "no men" policy. *'Piranas Island': The Piranas' island hideaway and HQ. *'Purgatory: '''A little town beyond the hills, great deserts and Rocky Mountains that also serves as the HQ of the GhosTown. *'Red One Motel: A once normal hotel that became the HQ of Berzerk after its inhabitants were hit by Xantiax Gas. *'''Rescue Hospital: Clint City's largest and busiest hospital that also serves as the HQ of the Rescue. *'Riotspolis': A steampunk society that existed bellow Clint City and serves as the HQ of the Riots. *'Roots Camp': The HQ of the Roots, located deep in the forests near Clint City. *'Sakrohm City': The HQ of the Sakrohm, located on the outskirts of Clint City. Unlike the rest of Clint City, it has an otherworldly theme to it, along with many futuristic buildings. *'Sentinel Station': The HQ of the Sentinel, from which they start their operations and do their work. *'Sexy Burger': A Hooters-eske restaurant that is a subsidiary of Zlatar-corp. The Pussycats loathe this place, so much that Veronica was imprisoned for destroying it. *'Sharky Burger': A sit-down restaurant that is a popular locale for sailors and dock workers, owned by Hawkins Cr' parents. *'Skeelz Academy': The HQ of Skeelz. A Hogwarts-eske school for children and teenagers with mutant powers. *'Stivale Region': An area known for its fine cuisine. *'Stoneheart's Tavern:' A rival establishment of Bloodh's Rum Distilery that is run by Dominion member, Stoneheart. *'Ulu Water Cove: '''Clint City's most dangerous top fishing spots (due to the dangerous and bizarre creatures that live in it). *'Western Burger': A growing chain of fast food restaurants that sponsors the Clint City Rodeo championships. *'Z-Tower:' The home of Zlatar and the HQ of his clan, the Uppers. added bolded Inhabitants There are many different inhabitants of Clint City. Many of them have specific affiliations, called Clans. Each clan has its specific theme and bonus ability, and decks that play one or two clans tend to be the strongest in the game due to their bonuses. There tend to be a variety of races inhabiting Clint City from aliens to monsters to mutant animals to normal humans that oddly seem to get along with each other. The known races are... *'Humans': The most populated group in Clint City. They come in a variety of races and ethnicities (though caucasian is the most dominant). There's even a few that have a bone white skin tone. *'Aliens': As the name applies, a variety of aliens of different shapes and sizes have settled down in Clint City. While most of them are members of Sakrohm, there are some that call other clans home. *'Berzerk': Mostly humans who have been turned into a red-skinned, violent version of themselves due to exposure from Xantiax Gas. *'Bioroid: Futuristic robots with human brains inside them. All, but two of the members of Hive are these. *'''Ghosts: Humans (sometimes animals) that haven't been able to pass on to the afterlife. They take on a light blue appearance with signs of how they died (tire tracks if they were run over). As well as powers related to said death. There's also the members of GhosTown who fit into this. *'Jungo': Anthropomorphic creatures of various species from mammals to reptiles to birds that have human reasoning and personalities. *'Yetis': Blue, primate-like humanoid creatures that came from the Frozn clan. They are known for their love of technology and cold climates. *'Vampires' : Humanoid monsters that drink blood, the Vampires are usually affiliated to the Nightmare . Vampires feed themself with blood, sucking it from the neck of their victims with their sharp teeth. Most of them have wings. See also * Clans * Characters Pictures e67ba213db9008b854dd1f47e3bdcde1.jpg|Map of Clint City Clint City Navidad 2012.jpg|Clint City fondo navidad 2012 Bg-night.jpg Ur official map.png|Map of Clint City Category:Locations